


EriDave AU Archive

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife Fusion, Bitching, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: An excellent collection of fun AU jams for EriDave AUs with a friend - feel free to take and write any of them you'd like, just please do an "inspired by this fic"!All individual AUs will have the corresponding warnings listed on each one. Some of them are dark and some of them are lighthearted. Only the big tags will be on the main list of tags- each chapter will have a much more in-depth list.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	EriDave AU Archive

**Author's Note:**

> Also check me out on Twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Traveler's Omega is only vaguely based off of the Time Traveler's Wife novel only with added noncon to the max. 
> 
> Tags: Massive amounts of noncon and grooming, bitching, omegaverse, unexplained time travel, minor cockwarming and oral knotting

At the tender age of 13, Dave presents as an alpha and is very happy about it.

He comes out of his presentation rut and, within hours, there are suddenly two men in his bedroom- one of them is clearly himself, older and more mature, but the other is a man who clearly smells of alpha, and they're both looking at him with _hunger_. His older self grabs him and pins him down, introducing the alpha as Eridan, saying that this is their alpha- and that since Dave presented as an alpha, they need to make him into a proper omega for Eridan in the future.

Dave, of course, struggles and kicks and screams, fighting, but these are two grown men and he's just a skinny teenager and they force him right back into presentation fever with a couple of pills.

Eridan makes a casual remark about his omega's first proper time should be with his cunt- so they lay Dave out on his back, head over the edge of the bed, with older Dave between his legs and holding him down, cooing at him. Eridan takes out his thick cock and shoves it into Dave's mouth- muffling his cries as he starts rocking and thrusting into this young alpha's mouth  
Dave sinks more and more into the presentation fever as Eridan gradually works his throat open until he can press all the way in, his balls nestling right up against Dave's face and Dave is drowning in Eridan's musk.

Every breath he takes is saturated with the scent of alpha, his eyes rolling back as Eridan starts snapping his hips and using Dave's throat, until his knot catches and he knots Dave's mouth, trapping Dave there as his older self pets over his thighs and crotch, purring to him about how pretty his pussy will be.

Dave's stuck in place, huffing and scenting Eridan's musk as he sinks back down and his biology responds to the overwhelming smell of alpha saturating his senses and response, turning Dave towards omega, turning him towards being a _bitch_.

When Eridan's knot finally goes down, he pulls back and Dave is a fucking mess, tears and snot running down his face as he weakly sobs, wracked with the trembles and cramps of his body changing, so they gather him up and Eridan puts Dave on his hands and knees as his older self strips and spreads his legs. Eridan buries Dave's face between his older self's thighs and makes him look at his older self's cunt, sweet-smelling and omegan. Eridan mocks Dave for thinking he's an alpha and that this is what he is, an omega- Eridan's omega- so they'll make him perfect, make him into what he _should_ be.

Dave is bitched like that, with his future self and this strange alpha pinning him down and telling him how pathetic and worthless he is as an alpha, how clearly he was meant to be an omega. 

and then, when his new, pretty cunt is ready- Eridan rapes the _shit_ out of him.

Older Dave pins him as Dave struggles and fight anew, shrieking and kicking, but they just overwhelm him so easily and Eridan claims his omega's virginity, fucking him hard and deep and rough, knotting him hard. Dave is so skinny and slender as a young teenager, so Eridan's cock stuffs him full-

but Eridan's knot feels like it will _break_ him.

Eridan fucks him another two times before he's satisfied and then he leans in

and _bites_ Dave.

Teeth gripping right into Dave's mating gland, mating him, and Dave can only sob weakly, because he knows that now he's claimed- and others will be able to tell.

Older Dave gathers Dave up into his lap and pets his hair, pressing kisses to his cheeks, cooing softly to him about how this is for the best, Dave will see, it's what he's meant for, he's supposed to be an omega, Eridan is their alpha-

and Dave cries and cries as Eridan hunts through his stuff- finding one of Dave's favorite shirts and just. Wiping himself down with it, absolutely coating it in his scent, then he's tossing the shirt at Dave and claiming his mouth in a _hungry_ kiss and then the both of them are gone, leaving Dave on his bed, fucked out and bitched and mated.

Left with only a shirt that smells like Eridan.

Dave has to go to sleep every night in the bed that he was raped in and he clings to the shirt with Eridan's scent, hating himself because he can't stop jerking off, can't stop trying to make himself cum as hard as he did on Eridan's knot, desperately crying because his body wants his alpha, wants his mate.

It's four weeks before they show up again, in the middle of the night when Dave is sleeping- and he's woken up by the feeling of a cock _slamming_ into him.

He shrieks, of course, but Older Dave's hand is over his mouth, muffling his noises as Eridan rapes his young omega, knotting him and using him like the toy he is.

This time, Older Dave tells Eridan that his younger self will need something more substantial to get him through these first couple of rough months- so Eridan laughs and has Older Dave grab his younger self's hamper- and proceeds to piss on all the clothes in there, making them sink of Eridan. He makes Dave clean him off, of course, and then he bites Dave again, reaffirming the mating bite before they vanish.

Dave is furious and helpless and he takes all of the soaked clothes and hates how he gathers all of them up, drops them on his bed (making his bed smell like Eridan, too-) and just. lies in them, surrounded by his alpha's overpowering scent and crying, furiously jerking off  
because he _doesn't want this_ he doesn't want to be mated and bitched but his older self is forcing it to happen, Dave doesn't get a _choice_

After this second time, Dave starts keeping a special diary, stuffed under his mattress, of every visit.

(A rape diary, if you would)

Sometimes it's months between visits, sometimes it's weeks- but every time, they show up, hold him down as he struggles and fights, and they rape him.

Dave records every single one meticulously, sometimes going back and jerking off to reading them. Of course his Older Self knows about this diary, so one time he has Dave pinned for Eridan to fuck as he casually reads out entries. Mocking his younger self.

They don't always show up in his bedroom, either- can't let the young omega get too complacent. One time they show up when Dave is skipping class and they rape him right there in the school bathroom- Eridan pumps him full of cum and then shoves a plug in and they're gone.

This goes on for literal years- it started when he was 13, after all.

Dave grows up with the knowledge that he's tied to an alpha who he'll meet in the future- and that until he meets him, he can be raped at any time, any place  
by the future versions of himself and his alpha.

As a special treat for Dave's 16th birthday, Eridan fucks his ass for the first time.

They have a nice birthday celebration of their own where Older Dave puts his knee on Dave's shoulders and keeps him down as he wails and beats against the bed as Eridan slowly, firmly, presses his cock into Dave's ass.

He doesn't fuck him right away, though- because this is also the birthday where Dave gets to start learning to be a pretty little cockwarmer for his alpha. They carry him to the couch and seat him on Eridan's cock and make him stay there as he sniffles and sobs, his ass slowly stretching to sit on Eridan's cock.

Older Dave kissing and fingering his younger self until he's sobbing and begging- but not letting him cum  
pulling away and they make him settle down before Dave starts doing it again, over and over until an entire movie has been watched- and then Eridan makes Dave ride him if he wants to cum.

And Dave, groomed by these two into a good little omega rape toy, does it. Doing his best to bounce on his future alpha's cock as he cries and whines- and then his pretty little ass gets knotted as Eridan bites him and renews his bond.

Throughout highschool, not a single alpha expresses interest in Dave, even with his mating bite hidden  
because Dave is drenched in Eridan's scent, in his claim-

no one knows he's an omega.

They think Eridan's scent is his- and that Dave is an alpha.

At some point, when Dave is almost out of highschool, they show up and Dave has a meltdown, begging to know when he'll meet Eridan- and they gather him up in their arms and coo to him, petting his hair and promising that he'll meet his Eridan- but they can't tell when.

But Dave will see- he's _destined_ for Eridan

That's why they're doing this- because he's always meant to be Eridan's and no one else's.

Dave is placated by this- but he's still upset, so clearly what he needs is a good, firm raping from his alpha to put him into his place and make him understand, so Eridan fucks him, Dave whining and struggling, but they all know that at this point it's for show- Dave is well and truly a perfect omega toy.

Destined for his future alpha.

Something that definitely happens when Dave is on the younger side is Older Dave sitting Dave in his lap, filling his pretty cunt up with his little omega cock- but not fucking, because only Eridan gets that privilege. Just filling him up and holding him as Eridan slowly, firmly uses his mouth. His hand cupped under his younger self's chin, whispering soft praises and advice to Dave as Eridan rapes his mouth, working up to a harder and harder fuck until he's brutally slamming his cock down Dave's throat  
Dave choking and gagging and crying around it.

This skinny little teen forced to take a grown alpha's cock in a brutal facefuck rape. Eridan, of course, knots his mouth- his omega is right here, that means that his knot should _always_ be warmed when it's inflated. Older Dave just keeps petting and restraining his younger self, cupping his throat and purring.

Dave graduates high school and gets his own little apartment- and, right on cue, there's Eridan and his Older self to christen his new bed with a good long rape, fucking him well into the early hours of the morning until he's just a limp little doll for Eridan to knot.

Not once does Dave ever sleep with someone else- the only one there ever is is Eridan. He got set up on a blind date once by his friends with an omega and he didn't realize it until he was there- but he does start to enjoy himself! He can indulge for a couple of minutes that it's how he was meant to be, an alpha-

but then he excuses himself to go piss

and Eridan and his Older self are there waiting, ready to remind him of his _place_.

Eridan fucks him and gives him a fresh bite and then Dave has to go back out to face his poor date stinking of sex and with a visible, fresh claim on his neck  
apologize, and leave.

But finally- after years of being groomed and raped and turned into the perfect omega toy- Dave meets Eridan.  
Dave spots him first and stops in his tracks because there, across the room, is a younger version of the alpha who's hands and teeth and cock have shaped his entire life.

He's young and handsome and Dave is getting slick just _looking_ at him.

He has to weave across the room and he grabs Eridan's wrist and he's mute because what do you _say?_

Eridan is shocked for a moment but then he's taking Dave's hand and pulling him away from the crowd- he pushes him up against a wall and kisses him and tells him how he's been waiting for Dave for _so long-_ bites him right there to mark over his Older Self's claim on Dave.

Dave moans and spreads his legs- he'd let Eridan fuck him right here, in public, because Eridan is finally here, is _his_ Eridan, the Eridan he's been waiting his whole life for, but Eridan restrains himself and takes Dave home.

It's soft and gentle, they way Eridan kisses him and holds him and Dave is so so desperate for it- but then their older selves show up.

Eridan isn't surprised at all- because he's been visited by them his entire life, too.

Older Dave holds Dave down as Older Eridan presses up against Eridan's back and growls to him, tells him how his omega is finally here, is right here for him, needy and spreading his legs-

and how Eridan should just _let go_.

Dave _begs_ for it, begs for his alpha to take him, claim him, rape him- Use him like he's been used his whole life.

Eridan snarls and _crashes_ into Dave, grabbing him and hauling him close fucking him hard and fast as Dave sobs and sobs and clings to him because this is his alpha, this is him-

Their older selves just step back and Older Eridan wraps his arms around Older Dave's waist and they hum a little, watching their younger selves fuck, frantic and hard and rough, finally unleashed on each other after years and years of conditioning and grooming, just occasionally kissing softly, remembering when that was them.

After that, their older selves don't visit them anymore and Dave and Eridan settle into a lovingly desperate relationship, fucking like animals whenever it strikes them because they don't need to wait on their older selves to visit

Gradually, they start the topic of them going back to fulfil their own grooming and Eridan is purring and growling about how he can't wait to bitch and rape Dave for the very first time.

They jump back for the first time and younger Dave is so slender and tiny and smells of _alpha._

They rape him, bitch him, and his screaming and crying is so fucking perfect, so beautiful- both of them reveling in it because for this young, bitched omega it's just the beginning- he's got so much in store for him.  
Dave and Eridan are more than happy to take advantage of this young omega and rape him whenever the whim strikes.

They also, of course, go and visit younger Eridan- who is shocked and confused, but Eridan shows off Dave to his younger self, obedient and sweet and then Young Eridan loses his virginity to Dave- his hips stuttering and jackrabbiting into this older, experienced alpha. Dave is reduced to a squirming, shaking mess as Young Eridan fucks him hard and good.

Eridan warns his Younger Self, though, that Dave is on the pill- he won't be knocking Dave up anytime soon because that is _Eridan's_ right, his younger self has to earn it, making Young Eridan whine in disappointment because there's this beautiful, obedient omega in front of him who's so ready to be bred and he's _not allowed to_.

Eridan's self loathing is so much that he torments and teases his younger self more than he rewards him-  
giving his younger self Dave's mouth while Eridan knots and breeds his lovely cunt, making Young Eridan jerk off as Dave rides his face. Eridan still teaches his younger self how to fuck, though, how to reduce Dave to shuddering, crying messes.

For Young Eridan, there is no one else.

His teeth ache to meet his omega and bite him, to claim him, to hold him, so ready to hold him and use him like Older Eridan uses Dave.

I don't know how to wrap this up except for a couple of closing thoughts

-Rape Diary extremely sexy idea

-Dave getting nothing but rape and Eridan getting nothing but instruction and teaching is Big sexy

-at one point Eridan absolutely brings pregnant Dave to show off to his Younger self and they don't fuck that time, Young Eridan just curls up between them and touches Dave's belly so gently, desperately wanting pups and knowing now that he'll get them

-there is so much potential for fucked up events and incidents to happen to Dave and that is VERY sexy

Thank you


End file.
